Alexander Jonathan Rider-Daniels
by The means of procrastinating
Summary: Ian dies when Alex is five from a bullet to the heart, the same bullet that almost kills Alex, a new guardian is needed. Who other than Ben Daniels? K unit will appear later.
1. Pancake, bullet wounds and daddy

"So, do you not want pancakes?" Ian Rider teased brandishing two spatulas threateningly,

"No I do!" Alex exclaimed shrieking as his uncle chased him around the house ending up with them in a pile in the living room.

"I don't believe you." Ian sang tickling him eyes lighting up with laughter. He loved spending time with his nephew, in a few minutes he managed to forget all about the missions he was on. He never managed to forget that when he had returned a week earlier Alex had been in the hospital. The nanny he had hired had been abusing four year old Alex. He had been starved with three broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a fractured leg, not including dehydration, cuts and bruises and a fear of adults. It reminded Ian of the time he found out Alex had been abused by his parents, Alex had only been one at the time but Ian had taken Alex from them one night, he had gone to their house to talk about a mission gone bad and had found John and Helen drunk beyond revival and hitting and kicking a tiny form. Ian had taken the baby and left the house. After punching his brother.

John and Helen had tried to follow him but their car had swerved and plunged off a bridge. There had been no survivors. Since then he had only taken a few missions, only when they couldn't be avoided but he was away for weeks at a time. He had felt safe in the knowledge that he was being cared for. That so called 'care' had led to Alex refusing to be touched by anyone resembling an adult for three days. He had to be sedated to be treated, and even that act had to be performed by a student in their first year of university, one who didn't resemble an adult.

"I do want pancakes! I swear!" Alex exclaimed through the tears streaming down his face in laughter.

"Fine then, we had better get started then you little rascal." Ian grinned pulling him into his arms and throwing him in the air, laughing at the shriek it elicited. Alex and Ian were still laughing when the bullet smashed through the window and travelled straight through Ian's heart and into Alex chest, two centimetres above his own heart.

* * *

"Sir? I don't understand." Ben Daniels stated frowning slightly at his boss.

"It's quite simple Daniels. You looked into adopting a child three years ago. The paperwork is still in order. You now have a boy." Blunt didn't look up.

"I looked into adopting my sisters children after their parents died before they were killed in a hit and run!" Ben hissed. "I don't _want_ another child. He needs a loving family and he is not getting that from me!"

"You misunderstand me Agent Daniels. I'm not asking." Blunts voice held an obvious dismissal.

"Daniels, this way." Jones led him out the office by the elbow and back into Ben's. "Alex Rider is a four year old boy who just made a whole new meaning to only child. When he was a baby his parents abused him, until his uncle rescued him. When Ian was on missions Alex had a nanny, but that nanny abused him as well. Ian was one of our best agents but a month ago he was shot in the heart by a sniper. The bullet went through Ian's heart and then into Alex. It was only because the bullet travelled through Ian first and one of the mysteries of children's bodies that Alex is still alive. It entered him a centimetre above his heart and nicked his aorta. It then ricocheted off a rib and out his shoulder blade, shattering it." Jones paused for the facts to sink in, Ben looked revolted.

"Alexander gets out the hospital a week tomorrow. I want you to pick him up and care for him," Jones paused then looked at Ben, "He needs someone to care for him. He is confused and grief stricken, he has no family left. Please Ben, do this." Ben glanced at her face as she said those last few words. She sounded sincere.

"I'll do it." Ben sighed running a hand through his hair. "But I want money to buy things for him, your pay is shit frankly, and I want to stop by his old house, I need a while off work, I can do paperwork at home but missions have to stop for at least six months if not a year. He needs someone to have his trust built on, he needs a solid factor in his live and if you fuck this child's chances up at being normal I will not be impressed." Ben stated.

"I know, I won't tell Blunt you phrased it quite like that though. Here." She handed him an envelope. Inside it was Alex's details, birth certificate, life insurance, all necessary document, including the one saying Ben was the legal guardian of him. Then in a smaller envelope was a lot of cash and a debit card.

"£500 a month will go on there for clothes and food then another £250 for any schooling implements. He should have most of it but treat him." Jones stood and left leaving Ben staring at the envelopes in shock. Slowly he pulled his phone out his pocket and speed dialled a number.

"Mum, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Three hours later Ben and Tilly Daniels were standing outside room 9 at St Dominic's hospital, London.

"Well go on then Benji." His mother nudged him, slowly Ben reached for the handle of the door and turned it. He knocked and stuck his head around the door an easy grin falling onto it. In the bed sitting cross legged on the bed a glare on his face sat a small green eyes blonde boy. His eyes narrowed when he saw Ben wasn't a member of staff, confusion in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked, Ben blinked, he was not like most four year olds then.

"Ben. And you are?" Ben asked,

"Bored, grumpy and wanting to get out of here." Alex shot back, Ben grinned.

"Tell me about it. Hospitals, home of the devils advocate."

"Advocate?" Alex repeated.

"Co worker." Ben substituted, less than a minute and he'd already forgotten the child was young.

"Advocate." Alex seemed to file the word away for later use.

"What is the poison of choice at the moment?" Ben lifted the lid of the untouched tray of food in front of him. "I think it's supposed to be potato mash, peas and I think that is what they call mystery meat. No one knows what it actually is." There was no response so Ben kept talking. "I don't know if it is safe to eat, I never understand how they expect people to get better if they don't feed then decent, healthy food." Ben went on talking about the hospital, the staff and three particularly viscous doctors and the nurse who couldn't for the life of her find a vein. Slowly Alex loosened his position, lying back in the pillows with his arms crossed less tightly than before. When Tilly reappeared hours later to say visiting hours were over Alex had said three sentences. But it was progress. He only spoke to ask Ben about certain words.

"Sorry Al, I have to go." Ben said standing and stretching, Alex's eyes grew wide and he sat up. "Hey, hey I'll be back." Ben sat next to him and ruffled his hair, the child leaned into it. "I'll be back as soon as visiting hours allow." Ben promised then left. Alex sighed and curled up. People were always leaving him.

At nine the next day there was a knock at the door and Ben slipped in to see Alex with a massive glare on his face. It cleared when he saw Ben though, the spy laughed at that.

"What was that glare for?" Ben asked, but before an answer could be given the glare was back and this time the recipient was the right one.

"Who are you?" The doctor demanded of Ben.

"Ben Daniels. Alex's legal guardian. And you?" Ben asked annoyed.

"Dr Hall. His doctor." Alex's glare still hadn't abated. "He needs an injection." He went to grab Alex's arm. "For that I need his arm." Alex's arms were firmly crossed.

"Excuse me." Ben grabbed the doctors arm and pulled him out the room. "Can you treat him better please! He is right right in front of you and you are blatantly ignoring him! He obviously doesn't trust you you. You could be kinder to him, he's only four!" Ben exclaimed protective.

"It's not my job to be liked Mr Daniels. I don't like your tone." Dr Hall pulled his arm from his grasp.

"He is a child. I don't like your tone either." Ben snapped.

"Excuse me? Is there a problem here?" Another doctor had just appeared.

"No." Dr Hall snapped,

"Dr Hall. Please excuse us. Mr Jackson was asking for you just now. I will cover this patient for you." The new doctor said in a firm voice. Dr Hall left with a last glare at the pair of them. "So sorry about that. Dr Hall is a transfer doctor. He was transferred for anger management and patient treatment, can I be of assistance? Sorry, I am Dr Manning." Dr Manning stated, he was a young doctor but Ben preferred him instantly.

"He was treating Alex like a imbecile." Ben stated.

"Well lets go and mend that, shall we?" Dr Manning stated opening the door to the room. "Now, you must the infamous Alex." The doctor smiled at Alex, "I have been told that the other man was a bully and I now have to amend that. Can you help me be a knight in shining armour for you?" Alex looked confused but nodded slightly.

"You are a shy little thing aren't you." Alex flashed the doctor a small glare.

"He's not a little thing I think is what that is meant to say." Ben chuckled, Alex looked at Ben and nodded once. A few minutes of coaxing and joking later Alex was jabbed and plastered up. Dr Manning left the room and Ben sat on his chair.

"What's an imbecile?" Alex asked quietly. Ben blinked then laughed.

"An eavesdropper are we?" Ben joked, Alex blushed.

"Idiot, moron, cretin." Ben replied. He had learnt yesterday that Alex didn't like just one word to compare it to but multiple, he was also certain that if Ben was to test his new ward on all the words, they would be remembered.

Ben reached over for his bag and sat it on the bed, "Look what I have." He pulled out a box and handed it to Alex. He didn't take it so Ben sat it on the bed and opened it for him there was a gasp. "Well I was thinking about the conversation we were having about food yesterday and thought I will bake you cookies. Smartie Cookies for a smart young man." Ben grinned.

"I'm not smart." Alex whispered frowning. Ben gaped, "They all said I wasn't smart, Ian called me silly but I didn't mind, he did it in a kind tone. Jack called me a idiot and moron and others I didn't understand, her boyfriend called me other things, I didn't understand them either. Whenever I tried to read or learn they laughed meanly and said I was just being stupid, no one would teach me because I was too useless and dumb, no point in teaching someone who it wouldn't matter to." Alex's words came pouring out of his mouth unable to be stopped.

"Come here." Ben stood and gathered him in his arms. Alex stiffened unused to hugs, only Ian hugged him and he was barely home. Eventually Ben let him go and Alex curled into the pillows and looked at Ben with a confused expression. He picked up a cookie hiding a yawn.

* * *

"Alex?!" There was alarm in Ben's voice when he entered the room and he saw the empty bed, then he saw blonde hair over the top of the chair, he looked aver and saw the four year old engrossed in the book, Ben crouched in front of him amused,

"Can you read that?" He asked, there was an exclamation of shock and the book went flying, landing on Ben's head. Alex's hands flew to his mouth eyes wide but Ben just started laughing, he grabbed Alex under the arms and dropped him on the bed, "Throwing books at me are we?" He asked tickling the boy who laughed in response.

"I didn't mean to daddy!" Alex gasped out. Ben froze. As did Alex.

"You just... Me... You... Call... _daddy_," Ben was incoherent in shock. Alex's eyes were still wide in fear.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered. Ben blinked then picked up his son and hugged him tightly Alex, who had gradually been growing used to the hugs and cuddles, and enjoyed them immensely, wrapped him thin arms around Ben's neck.

"Don't _ever_ be sorry for that." Ben breathed tears threatening to spill, gradually he felt Alex grow slack in his arms as he fell back to sleep. Fumbling he pulled his phone out his pocket and dialled.

"Mum." He choked out,

"_What? Is Alex OK?"_ She asked frantically.

"He called he daddy." Ben was still smiling like a child at Christmas.

"_Oh Benji, that's wonderful! Now you have to keep him._" She teased,

"Mum, I have spent a week with him nine till seven and I am not letting him go anywhere. Wait until we're home." Ben chuckled.

"_You had better introduce us soon."_ His mum threatened.

"I will, I just want him to get settled first and not be overwhelmed." Ben sighed.

"_I know sweetie, just pulling your leg. How is he?"_

"Sleeping at the moment, he won't let go of me. And I don't want to let go either." Ben admitted, there was a crash of thunder and Alex woke up fear in his eyes. "Hey shh. Mum can I call you back?" Ben asked trying to calm Alex.

"_Sure, I want to be introduced to my grandson soon though."_ She warned, "_Love you_."

"Love you too mum." Ben smiled and pocketed his phone,

"When can I meet her?" Alex asked eyes wide, there was another crash of thunder and Alex hugged Ben tighter. Ben sat on the bed letting Alex curl into him and picked up the book.

"The Time Travellers Wife." Alex read off the cover. Ben blinked in shock,

"You can read that." Ben stated confounded.

"Yes. Can't you?" Alex asked confused.

"Yes, but it's in French." Ben stated, Alex kept staring at him as if to ask the point in the previous statement. "You speak French." Ben stated.

"Bien sûr." He sounded insulted.

"Most five year olds can hardly speak one language, let alone two and read and speak both." Ben said with a small smile, "You are full of surprises Little Alex."

"Thank you." He beamed as though Ben had just given Alex the biggest compliment available on earth.

"Can you speak anything else?" Ben prodded. Alex looked at him then nodded slowly,

"My godfather was Russian." He said as an answer.

"Where is your godfather now?" Ben asked worried he was going to loose Alex.

"With my uncle. He used to call me Little Alex as well. He died last year." He said it matter of factly, as though he had no emotions. Ben looked at Alex critically and noticed a slight crease of his brow and down turn of his lips. He had picked these up as pointers of him feeling sad or upset. There was another crash of thunder and Alex buried his head in Ben's chest gripping his shirt tightly, Ben ran a hand through his hair calming him then pulled their lunches closer.

"Come on, we need to eat. We are leaving tomorrow and then we can eat proper food, not this hospital imitation." Ben grinned as Alex looked at the table across the bed and made a face.

"I know kiddo, but it's best we eat it rather than face the wrath of Dr Manning." Ben sighed and made a comically horrified face making Alex giggle.

"What is your house like?" Alex asked playing with his food.

"I've told you about it." Ben laughed. "It's nothing special. I have only owned it a month but it's homely. I have done your bedroom up like we agreed the other day and there you can sleep at night, and sleep properly." Ben stated, the nurses had pulled him aside to tell him Alex only slept when Ben was there. This had resulted in his visiting hours to be lengthened to make sure Alex got enough sleep and they still had time to bond.

"Tell me again." Alex begged deciding he was finished with his food and curled back into Ben resting his head on his dads chest. Ben smiled and started running a hand through his hair feeling his slowly fall asleep as he described his house. Despite his best intentions the small, warm body against his side and the calming sound of the rain outside lulled him into sleep as well.

* * *

"Arms up!" Ben instructed trying to dress Alex the next morning. Due to the fact he had fallen asleep the spy had been allowed to spend the night, when the nurses had gushed over how cute the pair were Ben blushed deeply causing Alex to giggle and the nurses to 'Aww' over him. Alex backed away from their hands and turned with wide eyes to Ben. He had swiftly explained to them that they needed to get dressed and shooed them out the room. Now Ben was trying to dress Alex.

And the blonde wasn't co operating.

"Come _on_ Al." Ben groaned rolling his eyes, Alex's eyes went wide and it seemed he had mastered Puss in boots adorable huge eyes look. Ben crossed his arms.

"Nope. Not working kiddo." Ben shook his head, Alex pouted and glanced longingly towards the door, in the split second distraction Ben managed to tug his top over his head. There were numerous scars and a few remaining, mostly healed, cuts and a large plaster over his heart but all the bruising and most the injuries had gone.

"Arms up!" Ben repeated, this time Alex complied and Ben tugged his top down over his head then tickled him once it was down.

"This is for not lifting your arms up the first time!" Ben teased as Alex laughed.

"Meanie!" Alex gasped through his laughter. While he was still incapacitated Ben tugged his trousers off and pulled on new ones.

"Socks." Ben said with a grin pulling them on, there was a giggle, "Oh, does someone have ticklish feet?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"No." Alex lied.

"Someone needs to work on their lying." Ben stated.

"That's what Ian used to say." Alex frowned. Ben distracted him by tickling his other foot as he pulled the second sock on.

"Shoes, jumper then we can go." Ben announced handing Alex his jumper as he put the shoes on, he looked up to see Alex trying to suss out the curious and confusing contraption know as The Zip. In the end he shrugged.

"Don't need it anyway." He announced causing Ben to laugh lightly as he gathered their belongings. He slung the rucksack over one shoulder then picked Alex up in the other then they headed to the nurses station to get the discharge papers. After Ben had handed the clipboard back he was given a small gift bag. Ben opened it and saw every nurse watching, along with Dr Manning. He pulled out two photo frames one with a picture in, one without. The photo was taken last night from what Ben could gather, both boys were fast asleep and oblivious to the scheming.

"That one is for a photo of your choosing. In the packet at the bottom are photos we have taken since he got here, but mainly since you got here." Their main nurse explained.

"Thank you, you don't realise how much this means to me." Ben smiled at them, Alex was still painfully shy around strangers and just hid his face in Ben's shoulder, Dr Manning laughed.

"Come on." The doctor grinned then escorted them to the exit. "See you around squirt." He ruffled Alex's hair then left.

"Home time." Ben stated heading to the car, he settled Alex in the car seat and then threw the bags in the back, when Ben went to strap Alex in he found the straps already fixed, "Another surprise, I don't think they shall ever stop." Ben laughed as they left the car park for, hopefully, the last time. His family knew now he just had to work out how to tell K unit.

* * *

**Please review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Lizzie, Grace and Derek Delahunty

**I know that the meaning of advocate was wrong but I tried to explain it in a way a five year old would understand. **A person who expresses a contentious opinion in order to provoke debate or test the strength of the opposing arguments.** Does not really fit that bill.**

**Anyway! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ben woke slowly smiling as he felt the warm body curled up against his side breathing deeply, he glanced down and felt a smile growing. After having three nights of straight nightmares Ben found he couldn't let Alex suffer and now slept with him. Out of six more nights only five had had nightmares, last night had been quiet. Gently, trying not to wake him, Ben started running a hand through his sons hair chuckling as, even in sleep, he leant into the touch.

"Morning little one." Ben smiled as Alex woke up, blinking blearily like an owl. He yawned then snuggled back into his dad not deigning the elder man with a response. Suddenly Alex sat bolt upright eyes wide, then he turned to Ben awe on his face, next thing the spy knew he had thin arms wrapped around his neck and a wet patch slowly growing on his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Ben asked alarmed, "Why are you upset?"

"Not- upset-." Alex choked out, words muffled from speaking into Ben's shoulder. "Happy." He sat up wiping his eyes a huge grin on his face.

"No nightmares?" Ben guessed a grin soon spreading. Alex nodded his blonde hair flapping as he nodded, Ben chuckled and ruffled his hair. "You need a haircut." Alex crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No I don't." Alex replied.

"I think you do." Ben rolled his eyes amused, only his four year old would complain about a hair cut.

"Breakfast!" Alex cut in grinning. Ben frowned and lifted Alex's top up, his ribs were still countable he was so thin, Ben nodded mock seriously.

"Yes I do believe you are still a scrawny little waif." Ben teased.

"Daddy!" Alex exclaimed affronted. Then confusion crossed his face. "Waif?"

"Street child, youngster, nipper." Ben grinned eyes flashing with mirth thinking he had come up with a new word he didn't know. He was sorely disappointed.

"Nipper; minor, youngster, child." Alex grinned reading his dads face like a book. Ben pouted then slipped off the bed pulling Alex with him and perching him on his hip. He was still much too light.

"Remember what is happening today?" Ben asked sitting Alex on the counter as he rummaged for cereal.

"Grandma is coming." Alex's brow furrowed in worry. "What if she doesn't like me?" He sounded on the verge of tears. It was times like these that Ben remembered that despite his mind and intelligence Alex was still a four year old boy. And an abused and neglected one at that. Ben picked him up again and hugged him.

"Then my mother is a fool." Ben stated.

"Really am I?" A new, amused voice said from the doorway, Ben winced making Alex laugh shyly.

"Well if you don't like your grandson, then yes, you are." Ben grinned at his mum then hugged her lightly and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello mama." Alex was still in his arms and clearly scared of a new person. She was medium height with kind blue eyes like her son and curly, grey hair.

"Hello, I do believe myself a fool as well if I don't like you, will you let this wrinkly old woman love you?" Tilly Daniels asked softly, eyes wide Alex turned to Ben and whispered something in his ear that made him laugh.

"Do you want to tell her?" Ben coaxed, Alex shook his head, "Are you sure, she would love to hear from you."

"Please darling, I don't bite." Tilly smiled, slowly Alex opened his mouth and spoke softly.

"Wrinkles are the remnants of smiles." Tilly's hands flew to her mouth tears forming at the kind words.

"You are full of surprises aren't you squirt." She said smiling.

"Thank you." Alex replied full volume beaming.

"The magic words." Ben laughed,

"Come mama, I'll take your bags up in a minute, was the journey bad? I was going to collect you but... we were sleeping." Ben blushed.

"That's fine dear. You eat up. The flight wasn't too bad, and the taxi driver was lovely, talked non stop, but it was nice to hear words. Now I hear you are a very smart young man. I also hear you rendered your dad speechless. What did you do to him, I have been trying to do that for years." Tilly asked, Alex glanced at Ben who nodded. Alex came to the conclusion that if Ben trusted her, she must be trustworthy so he would try.

"I read his book title." Alex whispered, back to being shy.

"That's impressive for one so young." Tilly was surprised, he hadn't been to school yet.

"That's not all." Ben prompted, Alex frowned then turned to Ben confused.

"What language was the book in?" Ben asked,

"Oh, French." Alex replied as though it was normal.

"You speak French." Tilly gaped shocked.

"Yes. I have always spoken it. I was going to move to France so learnt it at the same time. I used to get the words muddled between the two languages, but not as much any more, now only my French and Spanish get muddled, then my German and Russian." He pouted.

"Do you speak anything else?" Ben asked shocked for two reasons; one of them being the amount he had said, and the other the number of languages he spoke.

"A little Italian. I have only lived in England for six weeks until Ian died." He frowned upset.

"Hey, come here." Ben sat him on his lap then continued eating. "What do you want to do today?" Alex leant up and whispered something in Ben's ear, back to being shy,

"He says whatever you want to." Ben related to his mother.

"What about you two go down to the pool. Can you swim?" Tilly asked, Alex turned white and shook his head.

"Hey, hey, no need to be afraid, I've got you." Ben soothed as his son began to shake he looked at his mother who was confused, "His nanny tried to drown him." Ben mouthed to her, Tilly's eyes widened then she turned white with anger,

"I'm sorry." Alex gasped out feeling her anger, the anger dissipated as fast as it had grown, now replaced with shock.

"No honey, I'm not angry with you, don't you ever think that, I couldn't be." Tilly quickly backtracked.

"I can teach you if you want." Ben asked delighted he had found something Alex didn't know and he could teach, slowly Alex nodded then looked at his dad and whispered something else in his ear. "Then we will just have to buy you some swimming shorts silly." Ben chuckled ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Shall we go?" Tilly asked wanting to be active for once and try and bond with her grandson.

"Of course, go upstairs, I'll be there in a few." Ben ushered Alex towards the door and then turned to his mum. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry love, I didn't know about his past." Tilly apologised,

"You couldn't have been expected to. What do you think of him?" Ben asked,

"He is amazing and I wouldn't change him for the world. When is your unit finding out?" She frowned.

"I don't know, I need to tell them but I don't know how. I want to tell Snake – Derek – first so he can make a friend his age, I am sure Lizzie and Alex will get on well, they are both clever but I don't want to overwhelm him. He is signed up for the September intake at Brooklands primary and I don't want him to be friendless." Ben ran a hand through his hair and sighed,

"Don't worry yourself, he is smart and will make friends like that." Tilly clicked her fingers, "We just need to make him less shy and more talkative. Now go, he'll be waiting." She shooed her son away smiling at the care and love he displayed for a boy he had only known a few weeks.

* * *

"Yeah, that's it! You're doing it!" Alex was paddling in the toddler pool at the local outdoor swimming pool grinning like a fiend.

"Daddy! I'm swimming!" It had been three weeks since his first swimming lesson and this was the first time without floats, the blonde boy slowly swam into his dads open arms giggling as he tickled him, Ben picked him up and then clambered over the divide into the deeper pool, he sat on the ledge around the edge and watched as Alex tried to swim, making sure he didn't stray too far. He had put on enough weight since he arrived that he now resembled a small four year old but had enough intelligence to still render Ben speechless at times. He was fluent in almost four languages and competent at a third, he could read fluently in all three.

The only area he was still lacking in was self confidence. He was still shy but had met both Ben's two brothers and his sister, but not their respective partners, he still hadn't told K unit but was waiting until Alex had stopped whispering in his ear when he was overwhelmed, he pulled himself back into his head and saw Alex standing on the ledge near him talking with another four year old. One he knew well, she had red hair and startlingly green eyes like Alex. Ben knew her birthday and favourite colours. It was only a matter of time before-

"Ben?" A familiar Scottish accent broke into his panic.

"Hey Derek." Ben smiled at his former medic,

"What are you doing here? Out door pool is not normally your thing." The Scotsman smiled, "Can we talk while I dry off Lizzie, we need to be home before my wife gets worried about us." He smiled wryly.

"Sure, Alex." Ben called, Alex and Lizzie paddled over,

"Daddy I made a friend!" Alex announced at the same time as Lizzie, the medic cocked an eyebrow at Ben.

"A friend, would you like to introduce us?" He asked,

"This is Alex, Alex, this is my daddy, is he yours?" Lizzie asked, Ben stiffened, worried about the answer.

"Yes." Alex nodded,

"Come on, out you get, or you'll get all wrinkly." Derek helped his daughter out the pool and Ben helped Alex. As they too climbed out Snake grabbed Ben's arm,

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do." He hissed, Ben could tell his friend was put out but hoped, soon, he would be forgiven.

"Come on." Ben picked up Alex and led the way to their locker, he grabbed their belongings, waited for Derek and Lizzie then led them into a family changing room, Ben perched Alex on the bench, he tugged off his top that he had worn due to feeling self conscious about his scars and fear of sun burn, the rare sun that shone in England never failed to burn all those who dared exploited it. As Ben had expected he heard an intake of breath and shot Derek and imploring look that clearly said, 'later'.

They finished changing in silence,

"Al, how would you feel about going around to Lizzie's for tea?" Ben asked cautiously, Alex paused as Ben knew he would,

"Would you still be there?" He asked quietly, still not fully trusting the red headed Scotsman yet.

"Course squirt. Couldn't get rid of me for the world." He promised. There was a squeal as Lizzie hugged Alex and grabbing his hand dragged him towards the door, Alex shot a wide eyes slightly scared look at Ben who nodded at him encouragingly. He then turned to Snake who was pale in the corner.

"Tell me I am misinterpreting those symptoms." He whispered.

"No. I'll explain at yours, I hope you don't mind me inviting myself over, Grace would we grumpy if you came to mine and I want him to find a friend before school. Derek, I _swear_ I will explain, there is a reason I didn't tell you, had you seen him when we first did-" He broke off as the two four year olds appeared again, Alex now looking slightly less worried.

"Coming." Ben grinned grabbing his bags, "You walked I guess?" Their house was only a five minute walk away.

"Yeah, I take it you drove." Snake smiled, his house was the about twenty minutes driving away.

"Yep. Come on squirt. Lizzie." Ben led the way to the car seeing Derek giving him curious looks out the corner of his eye. When Alex managed to strap himself in by himself the red heads were rendered speechless.

"Oh, just you wait, that's nothing." Ben chuckled. "He is full of surprises." Ben ruffled his sons hair fondly. "I only have to one car seat."

"It's only three minutes, if that, I think we'll survive." Derek laughed as Ben pulled out the car park, the medic took the few free minutes to examine his friend. He seemed happier, tired, but a different tired, he also seemed younger, and the way he kept glancing in the mirror at Alex made Snake laugh.

"Like you don't do it." Ben muttered.

"I am laughing because I do, not because you do it. You act like a parent." Derek smiled and glanced at Lizzie, just to check she was still there, the two were in the back and dancing to the music on the radio, as much as they could with being strapped in,

"We're here!" Lizzie exclaimed, Alex clambered out his seat and released Lizzie's seatbelt as she struggled,

"You're clever." She smiled, Alex blushed and mumbled that he wasn't really.

"Hi mummy! This is my friend Alex! Come up see my room!" Lizzie walked straight past her mother and up the stairs,

"Derek honey, can you explain?" She asked as her husband came through the door.

"Hey Grace, sorry to intrude." Ben appeared.

"Ben!" Grace hugged him and pulled him into the kitchen. "Here for dinner?"

"If possible, I need to do some explaining." Ben grimaced.

"Damn right. '_Daddy_'?" Snake tried to keep his calm, he was the best at it in his unit but finding out one of his best friends had been hiding an abused child from him almost made him loose it.

"I'll start from the beginning. Alex Rider was abused by his parents until his uncle rescued him, while his uncle was away on business trips there was a nanny, who also abused him. Nearly two months ago his uncle was shot by a sniper in their living room. The bullet passed through Ian Rider's heart killing him instantly and then into Alex. It entered him a centimetre above his heart and nicked his aorta. It then ricocheted off a rib and out his shoulder blade, shattering it. He is admitted to hospital with a fear of adult. My boss tells me to look after him and adopt him, and I did. During the week in the hospital he called me daddy. Then we got out, settled in, introduced him to my mum and brothers and sister, not their partners, just them and am still working off that." Ben ran a hand through his hair.

"Derek, he barely has enough confidence around adults to whisper something in my ear, every adult in charge of him either abused him or left him for long stretches of time. I don't want him overloaded. I didn't tell you because I didn't know how, I don't want to jeopardise the progress we have made, hell we have only had three consecutive nights with no nightmares so far, he is walking patchwork quilt and broken, I love him and want to fix the pieces back together again, that is the only reason I didn't tell you. Please forgive me." Ben finished, Derek was red and gripping the worktop so hard his fingers were white, Grace wasn't much better, both were shaking in the effort of holding their anger in.

"Someone did that to a _child_." She hissed. "Is he OK? Has be been checked up on? Does he need any treatment? Does he hurt? Does-"

"Grace." Ben stood in front of the Children's nurse and put a hand on her shoulder, "He is fine. Now, anyway." Putting a hand in the small of her back he led her to her husband who wrapped his arms around her.

"Daddy!" Small arms wrapped around Ben's leg, he picked Alex up with a smile, "Come look!" Ben put him down and let himself be led into Lizzie's bedroom.

"Hello." Lizzie smiled and grabbed Ben's other hand to pull him towards the small table in the middle of the room and he knelt, Alex sitting on his lap, Lizzie handed him a pen.

"Write your name daddy, Lizzie can write hers." Alex grinned, Ben complied and wrote his name, then wrote Alex's.

"Can you copy that?" Ben asked giving the pen to Alex, then positioning his hand correctly, tongue out between his lips Alex slowly copied his name, his writing wobbly, Ben frowned then took the pen from Alex and put it on the table, he stood Alex up, pulled up a chair, made sure the paper and pen were dead straight and centre,

"Pick it up and try again." Ben coaxed, frowning Alex reached for the pen and tried again, this time was much neater, a huge beam lit up his face, Ben chuckled and grinned back,

"Why is that one so much neater?" Lizzie asked pointing at the second one, "I had to repeat my name so much to get it that much different.

"Left hand, he is left handed, his naturally reached for the pen with his left hand. I am right so instinctively gave the pen to his right." Ben replied,

"In- Inst- in.." Lizzie frowned confused.

"Instinctively." Alex beat Ben to the explanation, Ben had forgotten Alex was unique. "Naturally, spontaneously."

"Spontaneously." Lizzie sounded out slowly.

"Yeah." Alex nodded encouragingly, Ben smiled and watched the pair. He saw a figure in the doorway and grinned at a shocked Derek.

"Spontaneously and Instinctively." He mouthed, Ben stood and joined his friend after ruffling Alex hair warning him he was going.

"You should wait until he gets going." Ben grinned as they headed back downstairs. "Oh, I forgot, he is also shockingly bright and lingual. Wait until you have a conversation with him."

"How so?" Grace asked finishing off dinner.

"I was reading with him in hospital and out of no where he reads my book title." Ben replied. There was a low whistle,

"What was it?" Snake asked curious,

"The time travellers wife." Ben replied, then grinned as he dropped the last bombshell on them, "And it was in French." Grace let out a little squeak in surprise.

"He is fluent in English, French, Russian and German, but get the latter two a little muddled at times, and coherent in Italian. He can also read all five. I think it was a distraction mechanism, he wanted to forget that he was being abused and that his only living family member was gone so threw himself into learning. He was left alone in all five countries for days, if not weeks. All courtesy of '6." Ben growled.

"When are you going to tell the others?" Grace asked deciding to get over her shock and go back to that later.

"Christ!" Derek exclaimed glancing at the clock. "I have to meet them at James'."

"Wolf tidied up this time?" Ben smirked.

"Probably not, yeah, we're going back to train in a few days and want to get all the details sorted. I'd say you could come but with Alex I know you'll say no." Snake smiled sadly,

"Well about that, don't tell the others, I want to leave '6 and go back to the SAS. I may have to be a slight liaison but I don't want to stay in this business, I didn't before but now I have a reason to leave, I'll pull on Jones' mothering instincts." Ben admitted.

"Really!" Snake was gob-smacked.

"Yeah." Ben laughed sheepishly,

"Thank you." Derek grabbed Ben in a huge manly hug. "We didn't want to replace you but the brief substitutes have been awful. I won't tell." He promised then clattered upstairs to say bye to Lizzie, kissed his wife and was out the door. Grace was silent.

"Ben." She finally broke the silence.

"Yeah?" He was worried,

"Were you serious?" She asked quietly.

"Deathly." She relaxed then smiled at him.

"Thank you. Call the kids would you."

"Certainly _darling_." Ben teased.

"Piss off Benjamin, you should be glad you're not my husband" She threatened, Ben held up his hands went to grab them, he crept in the door holding a finger to him lips so Lizzie would give anything away then grabbed Alex under the arms and swung him into the air laughing at the delighted shriek it garnered. He held his son upside down and then frowned,

"Elizabeth, there seems to be something wrong with your friends head." He said mock seriously,

"You're holding me upside down daddy." Alex giggled,

"Did you head something?" Ben put and ear to Alex's feet frowning,

"He's upside down." Lizzie giggled,

"Upside down you say?" Ben put on a posh accent and held his arms out,

"Alex you silly boy, what are you doing upside down?" He gasped 'shocked'.

"Benjamin!" Grace called, "I said get the kids, not become one!"

"Right! I shall get the kids. Boss calls." He grinned and repositioned Alex under one arm and grabbed Lizzie under the other, he trudged down the stairs,

"Reporting for duty ma'am with requested parcels." Ben announced.

"You," Grace started brandishing a wooden spoon, "Are worse than Neil on a sugar high."

"That is an insult, comparing me to _Eagle_." Ben grimaced as he put down the pair of four year olds who were still giggling.

* * *

**Please please review :)**


End file.
